The Truth Comes Out
by Yes.I.Ship
Summary: Pure ContestShipping. Lots of fluff.


**Ahem. . .I'm back! After a long, school related absence I am (slowly) reentering the world of FanFic. In celebration of this I edited my first story, as the first was too jumpy and sort-of sucked.**

**So: May and Drew are around 16 years old, traveling in a hence unknown region and have just competed in its Grand Festival. HEAVY Contestshipping but nothing naughtly. Enjoy! Or don't Enjoy. . . I will politely attempt to solicit reviews from you at the end.**

_**The Truth Comes Out**_

It was roughly 93 degrees at mid morning, a rather unpleasant phenomenon that somehow coincided with a large number of coordinators out of doors. Drew Hayden was a fan of neither heat nor crowds and sat in the far corner of the Pokemon center while he sipped coffee. He considered moving as the tables closest to the windows were uncomfortably bright but the group of loud, tweeny female trainers sitting in the other corner was motive enough to endure the sunlight. Besides, he had a perfect view of the coordinators outside whom he watched with odd intensity. The light reflected off the glass and prevented them from seeing him.

"Drew?" He started and looked up to see Solidad leaning on his table, looking at him in a way that indicated she just said something he did not hear.

"What was that?"

"I said hello," she answered, while sitting down across the table

"Oh, hi." he muttered, flicking his hair "Like I haven't seen you for the past week".

Solidad smiled. "Maybe so, but you were still too busy staring out the window to see me come up." Her grin widened when a faint pinkish tint appeared over Drew's nose. "Watching anything in particular?"

"No." he shot back hastily "I was just trying to decide which of my Pokémon to work with first" He flicked his hair again, albeit rather nervously.

Solidad shrugged and sipped her own coffee. She knew better than to argue back. Drew mumbled something under his breath, and then they lapsed into silence, Solidad drinking while Drew resumed his people watching.

A few minutes later the center's glass main doors swung open and several sweaty trainers came inside, obviously reveling in the air-conditioning. One of these trainer, a pretty brunette in her mid-teens, caught sight of Drew and Solidad and waved. Drew blushed again. Solidad smiled, pretended not to notice Drew, and waved back to her travelling partner, the new Grand Festival champion. May smiled back and walked around to the other side of the center out their view. Solidad turned back to Drew.

"May and I are heading out tomorrow, you know."

"Oh, really" he said, feeling relieved she hadn't noticed his reaction to May's entrance "I guess I am too."

"You are welcome to come with us, Drew" she finished creating another silence -one much more awkward than the first.

"Oh. . . Well. . ." Drew sweat-dropped and looked away as he attempted to decide the best way to approach this rather loaded invitation.

Actually he would love nothing more than to travel with Solidad, and May. _Well, no._ He corrected himself. He would love nothing more than to travel with May in a different circumstance; a particular one he knew he hadn't the courage to really pursue. Which was clearly something Solidad knew all too well.

"You are going to have to say something to her eventually, Drew."

Drew paused. _Crap_ "Solidad, what in the name of Ho-Oh are you talking about" he muttered, avoiding her persistent gaze while praying that she might possibly take a hint and _let this subject go._

"Drew" said Solidad seriously, "This has gone on long enough. What, six years now?"

"I still have no clue what you are talking about" he mumbled messing with the sleeves of his shirt.

"Talk to May." She answered, leaning across the table towards him "Listen to my advice just this once."

Drew did not answer, but choose instead roll his eyes in lieu of continuing to avoid hers. Solidad sighed and stood. "I'll see you in the morning before we go"

Drew looked back up at her and nodded. "That's fine"

"I'm not kidding about May. Believe me, if you don't say something soon, both of you are going to regret it." She had turned before Drew even had a chance to come up with a halfway decent retort.

"Which is just fine for her to say" he mumbled to himself "Given that she has no stake in it."

"Rose!"

"We are going outside now" he announced to Roselia "C'mon"

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************88

When Drew came back inside May was sitting on the couch in the corner, typing obliviously on her laptop computer. He looked at her and sighed.

Lately, he could not help but register how good she looked, especially right now, hair mussed up, face colored from spending two consecutive days in the sun. Her clothes fit well, not in a particularly suggestive sense, although Drew did find his attention wondering from time to time. She was, of course, May- friend, bitter rival, and (although he constantly denied it) long time romantic interest.

"Rose!" he glanced down at his Roserade, who was holding up a perfect red rose and looking at May.

" What in the name of Ho-Oh is with everyone today?" he grumbled, taking the rose and walking over to the couches. May did not look up from her computer when he approached, so he tossed the rose on her keyboard. She paused, looking puzzled for a moment, then glanced up slightly red-faced. "Hey Drew."

He sat down on her right side "Nice battle yesterday"

She smiled and looked up at him, wondering (although not out loud) how on earth he had grown so much taller than her. He had been an inch shorter than she was this time last year. "Thanks. I'm really sorry about Flygon. Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Just a tough break. You should consider yourself lucky." He flicked his hair and smirked at her.

"Hmph, well I beat Harley after he beat you, so maybe not." She retorted, looking back to her computer. Drew could not help but notice that her right hand was inches away from his before he realized the direction of his thoughts and shook his head. This was getting ludicrous.

"May! Drewsy! Sharing a couch after those heart-pounding battles? How romantic!"

"Great" mumbled Drew under his breath "Just who I wanted to see"

"Hi Harley." said May unenthusiastically.

"Well now that's no way to greet an old friend! I was just coming over here to say congratulations after yesterday! I mean Grand Festival Champion! How exciting! But I see if was disturbing something. . ."

"Oh no Harley!" said May overloud. "Not at all! Nothing going on here!" she laughed rather awkwardly and glanced over at Drew for support. He merely glared at Harley, which was typical enough not to rouse suspicion.

"Oh well in that case May darling. . ."

"I'm going to go get something to drink," Drew said standing up rather abruptly. "I'll catch you later May"

"O-Oh. Well, um, bye Drew. See you tomorrow! It was nice talking to you" he missed the blush spreading across her face as she said this, as he was too busy stalking off with Roserade.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" he mumbled to himself "I'm sure it was a nice conversation. Nothing going on anyway."

The lobby was empty when Drew came downstairs, save for the Nurse Joy dozing behind the main desk. Well, it was one a.m.; he did not really know who else he was expecting to see. Actually he did not even know why he was downstairs. His room had felt stifling for some reason. He looked out the main doors and decided a walk would clear his head.

_Nothing romantic going on here, after all. Yeah, well maybe not for you. _He shook his head. Solidad was on something if she thought he was going to say anything to May after all this time. She was his rival. Half the time the girl hated him. She called him obnoxious and arrogant; he made her furious. She would laugh if she knew how he really felt.

Drew was almost out of the front doors when he noticed a strange figure huddled on the couch where he and May sat earlier. He wondered faintly if someone had fallen asleep on accident, but the figure appeared to be sitting up, head between its knees. It also appeared to be deep in thought. He walked a few steps closer before realizing that the figure was actually May.

"May?" he asked quietly. She looked up. It took her a second to register who it was, by which time Drew was already standing in front of her.

"Oh…Hi Drew." She said to her knees "It's a little late for training, don't you think?"

He ignored her comment and sat down beside her. "May what are you doing up?"

"Nothing!" she answered hastily, still not looking up "I'm fine"

"Who said you weren't?"He realized a few seconds later that sarcasm was, perhaps, not the best way to handle this situation.

"Fine. Don't pretend like you care or anything" she said moving as far away from him as the couch's arms would allow.

He sighed, and slid over next to her, taking it as a good sign when she did not resist at all. Hesitantly he placed a hand on her upper back. She tensed up for a moment, but didn't hit it off.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked nicely

May shrugged still not meeting his eyes "Nothing really. Just insomnia. You don't have to say here if you don't want. It's not that big of a deal."

"Obviously it is." he retorted, trying to keep the sarcasm in his voice to a minimum "What's upsetting you?"

"Drew" she muttered warningly

"I'm trying to help May"

She looked up at him flatly "I know. Thanks" She paused for a moment then laid her head lightly on his shoulder, doing it as though she was scared he might object.

Drew blushed, feeling exceptionally glad she could not see his face "You're welcome." He rubbed her back with the same hesitance.

"Drew?" May asked quietly

"Yeah?"

"I don't' want to keep you up"

"It's no big deal. I couldn't sleep anyway" His hand was moving almost automatically across her back now.

"Really?" May looked up at him curiously "What's bothering you?"

Drew reddened and paused. "Well, um, just everything, I guess"

She nodded and laid her head back against arm, "Flygon?"

"Um yeah, that's part of it" Much to his surprise she didn't inquire about the other part of his insomnia. He ran his thumb down her spine, which caused her to shiver, and him to jump. May curled up under his arm and laid her head on his upper arm again. He started absent-mindedly playing with her hair, before he caught himself.

"May?" he asked after a long silence.

"Yeah Drew" she moved her head and sat up on her feet so that her face was almost level with his, chin resting on his shoulder.

"What did you mean, earlier today, when you made that comment to Harley?"

She tilted her head "What comment?"

"Um. . .There's nothing going on here." He answered face burning.

May blushed deeply "N-Nothing. Harley meant, well, you know. . .romantically." Her blush deepened further "And. . .Well. . .you know. . .It isn't like that would ever happen" she laughed weakly

_Ouch._ "So- speaking theoretically of course-you don't think anything could happen?"

"W-What?"

Drew felt like his heart was beating in his feet, knowing he really should stop this while he was ahead. _Nothing._ He answered in his mind _Harley is so weird. I don't know where he gets this stuff. Of course no one else would ever think that is the vaguest possibility. You and I having feelings for each other that is._

"You don't feel that way about me?"

May sat up with a look of pure terror. "Um. . .Why? Why does it matter I mean?"

Drew shrugged "Curious?"

May's expression transformed rapidly from terror to fury. "You are such an asshole!" she said as she stood up and flung his arm away.

Drew stood too, feeling extremely off balance "I wasn't saying it to be an asshole. I mean if you don't feel that way I-I understand."

"Why would you understand?" May retorted challengingly.

"Because I understand if you don't have feelings for me?" Drew answered, puzzled

"Oh I get it. You understand if someone doesn't have feelings for you. Because you are so perfect it would be so difficult for anyone not to right?" she leaned in and repeated shrilly "Right Drew?"

He stood paralyzed for a moment not because she was yelling but because he had suddenly realized her lips were mere inches from his, just as her hand had been earlier that day. Except this time, there was no Harley to interfere. Or Roserade to egg him on. It was just him, and an angry May. And of course his own nerve.

"Well?" she asked again, looking angrier.

"Um. . .You have a hair in your eyes," he said awkwardly and before thinking twice, leaned in and kissed her lightly. When he pulled back, May looked shocked.

"I-I'm sorry." He muttered reading her expression. He pulled his arm away abruptly. He was turning to walk away when she grabbed his hand.

"May I-" He turned around to face her, to say something, anything, but the truth. Maybe even something snarky if he could pull it off.

"D-Drew. . .What? Is this some sort of game?"

Drew thought about telling her it was. He really wanted to but he just could not bring himself to it. He shook his head. "No. It's not. I guess I'm going to bed now."

"Drew so you. . .you have feelings for me?"

He shrugged "I-

But he never got around to finishing that sentence, because the next thing Drew knew her arms were around his neck and she was kissing him in a way that held none of his earlier reserve. After a moment of shock, reflex took back over and he snaked his arms around her waist, kissing her back in just the same manner.

Neither of them had any idea how long it lasted but the next thing they heard was a loud "Ahem!" from the general direction of the stairs.

"I was wondering where you'd gone off to, May" They both looked up, red faced, to see Solidad standing a couple of steps above them.

"We were just going for a walk" said Drew attempting to flick his hair. He missed and poked himself in the eye.

Solidad rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you finally took my advice, but could we talk about this in the morning. May needs to get some sleep before we leave."

They both nodded, guilty. Solidad rolled her eyes once more and went back up stairs.

Drew blushed when Solidad left them alone outside the door.

"So, what now?" asked Drew looking back at May directly. When she was silent he added "You know if you think this is going to give you some sort-of psychological advantage over me next time we battle think again."

"Well that's too bad isn't it" she said smiling "You've seen straight through my plan"

Drew smirked at her" Well in that case you are as bad as Harley," he said flicking his hair.

"Worse." She said smiling back "How many times has Harley tried to kiss you?"

"Ugh." He mumbled with a shiver "What an awful thought"

She playfully made a face at him (one he assumed that was representing Harley attempting to kiss him) until he responded thoughtfully "I'm not worried about your psychological advantage" He grinned when she blushed.

"Why's that?" she said teasingly, although he noticed her eyes were much more serious than her tone.

"Because" he answered, looking her in the eye just as seriously and ignoring, for once, the massive blush consuming his own face "I learned to deal with it a long time ago" he leaned down and kissed her one more time. "You learned too."

"You really had no idea?" asked May quietly

Drew shook his head "I tried not to think about it. And you said you hated me, which generally isn't the best indicator."

May blushed "I never really hated you. Well, no, maybe the first time we met." Drew laughed "But after that I was fine with you. More than fine. Solidad has been bugging me about it since we came to Johto."

He smiled "You should have said something."

"I thought you would laugh at me or something. And I also thought you sort-of knew, and hung around me to be a jerk."

"I'm glad you have such a high opinion of me" muttered Drew "I should have known all along. . ."

"Hey! It's not like you don't try to be a jerk. . ."

"I don't try, but it happens. You need to go to sleep."

She grinned, reached up and flicked his hair "You don't get off that easily, Mr. Hayden."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I think you know." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Um. . .No. Shockingly given how clear you are being I have no idea what you are talking about."

May raised her eyebrows "What happens now?"

"Well actually I've never made out with a contest rival before, so I have no idea."

May blushed a little but laughed "Actually I have no idea either. I was sort of hoping you might come up with something."

Drew laughed too, albeit rather shakely. He was silent for a second, then looked down at her and kissed her again. "Tell you what." He answered grinning "We can talk about it tomorrow, when you, Solidad and I leave."

May cocked her head "Tom. . .wait what? You are traveling with us now?"

"Solidad actually asked me this morning. I said I wasn't for obvious reasons but now that we've cleared up that. . .misunderstanding" May rolled her eyes "Maybe I would be more inclined to travel with partners. Given that you guys can keep up, of course."

He smirked at her wickedly and she lightly punched his shoulder "Whatever you say. Mr. Rose."

"That is not going to become a new name for me It was bad enough the first time you said it. And not only for creativity reasons."

May laughed. Drew kissed her one last time. "Go to bed, before Solidad comes out here again."

May reached up, and flicked his hair "Good night Drew, see you in the morning."

"Night May."

May laughed and opened her door preparing, for the first time in human history, to actually enjoy Solidad's teasing.

Drew flicked his own hair, and began walking to his own room, lifting a hand towards her as he went.

"Guess some things will never change." May mused, smiling again and shutting her door.

**Fin!**

**If you read it please review it. Even if you hated it. . . Especially if you hated it. Be honest, seriously.**

**Peace, Love and Contestshipping ;)**


End file.
